


La canasta

by Deus_Queen



Series: The basket of Rewind [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bad English, Bad father?, Fantasy Minibot, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Mech Preg, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitute! Rewind, Prostitution, Son of Rewind in a basket, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Rewind makes a living sucking spikes next to the small basket he carries.





	La canasta

"Oh yes! Ngh, minibot, you have a really talented mouth," moaned a much larger mech as he put his hand to push the rudder deeper between his legs.

Rewind wanted to scream and hit the big brute on him, but he could not, he was a customer. So he tried to hold on while the larger mech's hand now pushed his rudder and drowned the minibot, its tip was too big for Rewind, but he did everything possible to keep sucking and moving his glossa.

Seconds later, the great mech released him and overloaded himself in his mouth. Being very fluid, Rewind had to back away, releasing his beak and letting the rest of the fluid splash all over his face. The big mech sighed happily as he watched as the face of the minibot was filled by all its fluid

"That was really nice, little one" he said smiling and threw some shanix to the ground "It was worth it" he said caressing the rudder of the minibot.

"Thanks, darling, you can get this and more when you want" Rewind put his fingers on the flaccid tip of the mech and played with his beak for a second "You know where to find me" he said playfully.

The mech put his pick in its place before he got up again "I'll be back, I'll tell you"

A squeak followed by a faint cry caught the attention of both mech. The bigger one growled a bit. "But next time, do not bring the sparkling, minibot," he said, observing a basket not far away in that dirty alley.

Rewind laughed "I'll try"

The mech then left and Rewind proceeded to collect the shanix and save them. Near the basket, on top of the trash can, there was a rag and with it he wiped his face of the disgusting fluids of all the customers he had today. Many used their valve, others only their mouth and some the complete package. All spilling their fluids on him, and in this dirty and dark alley.

He put the cloth aside and proceeded to lift the small sparkling basket "Shh, Shh, honey," he whispered softly as he swung it to calm him down "I'm here, I'm here" The little sparkling was orange and black with small antlers and white lines. A perfect creation of his conjugation and him.

Rewind then narrowed his eyes. He missed Chromedome, missed him a lot, but he was no longer in this world. No one who cares about a minibot with a sparkling was in this world. Now, to survive, he sucked spikes in dirty alleyways to feed and feed his little one, and if possible, sleep under a roof that night.

The minibot accommodated his young son in the fuel line to feed him and the sparkling began to breastfeed. Rewind sat on a rock and continued to feed him. With luck, today there would be enough money for a roof in some seedy hostel. The minibot would have cried for his life, but he did not, he had already cried enough. With being a terrible Carrier to bring his son to the prostitution business to win a shanix. It was inevitable. Rewind had no place to leave him and he could not trust anyone. Today, sparkling is a good business for traffic, and for nothing in the world would let something happen to the small fruit of his love of him and Chromedome. So he had to load it in a basket up and down, always close, even when his customers were overloaded inside his Carrier. He recalled that once Rewind put the basket very close, and when he finished a blowjob, drops of fluid jumped into the basket, staining the spakrling's face. That day I can not help but hate himself and left his son in a nearby and high place, the dumpster. So this was his life every day. Wake up in a cold place, load the basket and settle in an empty alley and wait for the clients, make them overload and with the money buy energon to continue in the afternoon and then look for a shelter for the cold night.

If everything was better for his little one, Rewind would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, just say it
> 
> Forgive my English!


End file.
